Authority - (Don't) Give me a special treatment
by Moto-kun
Summary: Nami's temper is even shorter than usual, and, as always, Robin is the only one excluded from her shouting. The archaeologist wonders about these two things. She has an idea what might be the reason and gives it a try... / Nami x Robin


**A/N: This is my first story after some years and it is definitely the longest so far, even though it is a one-shot.**

**The whole middle part wasn't planned at all and simply happened while writing. Just like the incredible amount of dialogue parts. That was something new for me (compared to mostly descriptions of the situation), really, but somehow I liked that dynamic.**

**So I hope this story isn't too weird, since I had a mixed feeling about the balance between descriptions and dialogues.**

**Also, this is my first fanfiction in English. Since it isn't my native language, I am sure there will be some mistakes (even though I corrected it myself a lot already). I would appreciate it if you could point them out to me if you see something grave and/or you're in the mood to correct.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hunger<strong>_

.

"Rule me like that, Miss Navigator...", she whispered into her ear, "...tonight..."

.

The movement of air tickled her skin and she jerked due to the surprise.

Nami turned her head with an expression of disbelief to get a look at the person standing behind her.

Did she just get that right? It couldn't be. What did she mean...?

.

"Robin?", but the face of said person didn't show her anything. It was empty, her eyes were covered in a shadow of her hair since she was leaning down to the shorter woman.

Without any answer, Robin went to take her book and to the kitchen, leaving a confused Nami.

.

The boys didn't dare to say a word.

They didn't know what it was that Robin let Nami know, but if it was able to get her quiet after her previous rage attack, it was better to not make her angry again.

"What do you all look like that?! Go and do as I told you!", she managed to get her focus back for the moment.

Okay, that didn't work for them.

.

Their navigator had been yelling at them for no apparent reason actually. It was simply one of those moments when it happened, they thought.

It was a calm afternoon on the Going Merry, they all had been on deck and doing what they always did.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had been joking around together, laughing loudly, Zoro had been sleeping somewhere with his back against the wood, snoring, Sanji singing and dancing around, announcing he would create some fine desserts for the ladies.

Robin had been sitting on a chair, reading a book, while Nami had been lying next to her on a sun lounger.

.

The archaeologist had watched the orange-haired woman from time to time from the corner of her eye.

She had lain there with all of her beauty being shown due to the short bikini she wore. Robin couldn't take that look for too long.

She hadn't wanted to blush, but at some time she felt a need growing inside her.

She just couldn't help it. Taking a sip of her drink, she had tried to cool down.

.

Secretly, she wanted their navigator to be hers, and hers alone.

She didn't like it when she was exposing her body like that to all the boys, too. Especially when the cook was around.

But she couldn't tell her, otherwise Nami would only go mad and tell her it was her choice which clothes she wore and where.

The black-haired woman had sighed.

.

She loved the temper of the girl, it was always fascinating to see what would come next. She was an impulsive one. Fire, just like the colour of her hair.

Robin didn't want to get burned, but it was natural for a human being to be mesmerised by the hot light.

These thoughts didn't help her with the uprising feelings. But she always kept those impulses hidden behind her controlled appearance.

.

What would it help anyhow showing how she felt regarding this? This had been what she always thought.

However, she liked to show what she got, and dressed up seductively, because she had the body to, she liked it, and it had always helped her with the male community in her life. Fortunately, in this pirate crew it wasn't necessary for her to do that. Not even this heart-eyed cook expected anything really. He was already happy when she was around.

Here she could be who she was.

So why didn't she give it a try with the cute yet wild navigator?

She was sure the other female wouldn't think that overly much about it but take what she wanted. Wouldn't she?

.

Nami had been shifting restlessly for some time, what had caught the archaeologist's eye, who had wondered about the why of it.

Was there some change in the weather? Wasn't she feeling well? Did her body have the urge to be active while she kept lying there?

What any reason it had been, all of a sudden the girl had gotten up, gone a few steps away from the lounger, put her hands on her hips, and looked around angrily.

She had pressed her legs together, only a bit, but enough for Robin to notice it compared to her normal standing pose while wearing that sour facial expression.

.

When Nami's mouth had opened, it had been a loud and slightly rough voice that had escaped it: "Can't you be more quiet over there?!"

The laughing had subsided, the boys looking at her questioningly, Sanji had stopped instantly and Zoro had woken up with one last loud snore.

It had been a complete silence after that for a moment.

.

"Impressive", had been the only word echoing through Robin's mind, most probably appearing weird in this situation.

But the navigator had them always under control like this, and although she had already learned that this was normal, Robin was still astonished at the sight of this strong crew being scared of this woman.

She knew how to get authority even among these guys.

Speaking of, it was interesting that the older woman was never included in the other's expressions of rage or threats.

It felt nice, but she was wondering about it nevertheless.

.

"Nami?", Sanji had asked worriedly.

"I can't sleep like that!", the swordsman had said with a grim face.

"I don't care!"

.

The orange-haired woman had had her head down, bristling with anger.

"Is she having her period or what's wrong this time?", the green-haired man had grumbled.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!"

"One doesn't ask a lady that, you Marimo!", the blonde had entered the verbal attack against Zoro, directly leading to another argument between them.

"I ask whatever I want, damn Ero-Cook!"

Luffy and Usopp had only cocked there heads and hadn't understood what had been going on.

"Why is Nami angry at us?", Chopper had been confused as well. "I have no idea", had come Luffy's simple answer, "we didn't do anything."

.

"Just shut it up, all of you!", the navigator had put a hand on her face.

Again there had been silence.

Robin had swallowed, watching the spectacle.

"Is she having a headache?", Usopp had suggested. "I'm straight gonna check that up!", Chopper had jumped up, about to run to Nami.

"No way. If she's shouting like that herself-" Smack. The cook had kicked Zoro's head so he had been knocked-out for a second.

"I'm going to cook whatever you like today~"

.

"No, I'm all fine! Just... Argh...!", her hand being taken away she had sighed in a frustrated way, stopping them once again, "it's just that I feel so weird...", had it come out more to herself.

She had shaken her head, not understanding herself.  
>What the heck was she actually doing?<p>

Her mind had snapped back to the environment when this low voice had appeared so close to her right ear and had caught her completely off-guard.

.

"Rule me like that, Miss Navigator, ...tonight..."

Robin had gotten up while Nami had spoken, had laid down her book on the chair and had gotten right behind her, careful not to touch her.

.

The close whisper was enough for Nami nevertheless, for some reason there was an instant block in her head to getting the sense of the words of the black-haired woman.

Unable to say a word, she just turned around, hoping to find the answer in the face of her older friend. But there was no hint at all.

She only heard her own heartbeat going faster since it became louder.

And with that Robin decided to continue reading in the kitchen, not caring about anyone while going.

.

Watching the scene without any comments, the guys wondered what had just happened.

At least it made their navigator calm. Or so they thought for an instance only.

Again, her emotions started to boil and had her shouting at the poor crew.

"What do you all look like that?! Duh, just go do whatever, but leave me alone!", they cringed at her harsh tone, not seeing the confusion shown in her eyes.

.

Zoro just walked away farther, only to get back to sleep with his swords in his arms.

Usopp went to continue working on a new invention with Luffy following him to watch, both already chattering again and smiling.

Sanji watched her wondering, seeing how she turned to go to her orange trees. He decided it was better to not talk to her right now, so he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and left for the kitchen. After all there was someone else to ask what might have been going on.

Only Chopper stayed where he was, unsure about what to do.

.

The reindeer still wanted to check up on the orange-haired girl, but he was aware of her current mood, meaning he would end up crying if he'd go just now. So he simply sat down where he was and let a few minutes pass before he'd slowly reach Nami.

.

Said person stood at the rear of the ship, arms on the rail, and head hanging down.

"What was that? What did you just do?", she questioned herself silently.

There was no sense to it at all.

Something was definitely wrong with her, she just couldn't quite make out what. Her inside was pretty agitated, some feelings whirled up in a way so that she wasn't able to distinguish them, and they were at the bottom of her aggressive behaviour right now.

What was wrong with her?

.

The words of the archaeologist popped up in her head.

"What...did she mean...?" Ruling her...

But why? How?

.

Robin was never going on her nerves, never annoyed her, nor did she have any weird extrovert characteristic. There was no need to be harsh to her.

She was silently getting things, even some that weren't spoken out aloud, and if they had a discussion, she calmly convinced Nami, and it was proven she was right.

She was a real good listener and if she spoke herself, it was a clear statement and well-expressed.

Just like... the thing she had said to the orange-haired girl. But what did she intend?

Nobody would ask to be bawled at voluntarily.

Especially this woman would know how to make it clear to you that it wasn't respectable.

So what the hell?

.

She definitely respected Robin. Not because she was older.

After all, she had been an enemy and appeared out of the blue on their dear Going Merry.

But after her buying her over – literally – with her weak point, money, though in the form of jewels, she engaged in Robin.

It was interesting that she had had a way to get at everyone of them.

Since Luffy had had absolutely no problem with her joining them, she had to have a good heart. Though she wouldn't show that obviously.

.

Nami let out a sigh.

How could this woman be molten? She hoped that it was possible at least.

She wanted to see more of the beautiful archaeologist. Of her personality, her thoughts... Actually, other things, too...

If she was honest with herself, she also wanted to _get_ more from her.

The navigator had put her chin on her hands, arms still leaning on the rail, and looked onto the water, completely lost in her thoughts.

.

Nico Robin was definitely beautiful.

Nami thought of her appearance: She was tall, strong, yet so extremely feminine, with her curvaceous body that she often showed in her short clothes. This perfect skin with its exotic shade _had_ to caught everyone's glances and turn them into explicit looks.

.

An instant frown appeared on the girl's face.

The thought of every male staring at the cool beauty disgusted her. She was incredibly happy Sanji stayed with words.

Only Nami had the privilege of getting a sight of the black-haired woman with even less on than her provocative clothing if she wanted.

She couldn't suppress the slight smirk forcing the corners of her mouth up again.

Maybe sharing a room with Robin could count as privilege at all.

She was so fascinating...

.

Robin's face came to the mind of the orange-haired girl. Again this wonderful skin, framed by her sleek black hair, and those piercing blue eyes combined with her vicious smile.

Nami shuddered with relish. She couldn't deny the warm feeling inside her that she already knew for some time now.

But wasn't it impossible to say she'd be in love...? She knew so little about the archaeologist, yet she seemed to be so kinda perfect for her.

.

Her thighs being pressed together, the navigator lifted her head and wrapped her arms a bit around herself, like she was giving herself a slight hug.

She felt a huge urge to get to know the black-haired woman better.

.

All the time Nami didn't notice Chopper was standing a few steps behind her, watching her carousel of shown emotions open-mouthed.

Seeing this awkward pose of her finally made him break the silence.

"Na-Nami, what are you doing?", he asked carefully, his eyebrows curled in worry.

Jumping in total surprise to this, she needed a second to regain her composure.

"What the heck, Chopper, how long have you been standing there already?!"

"Long enough to say that your thoughts seem to make you behave this weird", he cocked his head, "when you're even doing that when you are alone."

"_Thought_ to be alone", she corrected him under her breath.

.

"So, are you having a headache?"

"No. Just like Zoro tried to say, anyone who would shout around while having one would be pretty stupid", she wanted to give him a smile, but her feelings weren't back in order yet, so it didn't want to work really.  
>"What is it then?"<p>

"It's nothing you could heal with your medicine, Chopper. I can't even say precisely myself what made me act like the retard I was a few minutes ago."

.

"So you aren't really angry at us?", his face brightened up, forgetting the fact Nami just said there was something he couldn't heal.

"I ain't", this time she could smile heartily at him.

He returned it, but instantly dropped it when Nami started to move away.

"Wait, do you really not want to tell me what's going on with you? Maybe I can find something in my books correlating with your symptoms and-"  
>"<em>No<em>, Chopper, it's something I have to work out for myself. Well, I might have to talk to Robin... But thank you", just mentioning her name made the navigator's thoughts start to drift away again.

.

She kept leaving the little reindeer where he was and was going down the stairs when he asked: "Does she know what's wrong with you?"

That made her stop again for a moment. "I... I don't know. It... might be", she pondered, considering Robin's analysis skills.

"Do you think she knows how to help you?", Chopper asked with a serious expression now.

Nami opened her mouth, but paused.

.

"Yes."

She answered resolutely and felt a blush at the same time. If Robin knew what was going on, she would know something to do.

After that she went to her room to get some more clothes on.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Robin-chwan, would you like some coffee~?", he asked, serving it immediately.

"And maybe a piece of cake, too?", placing the plate in front of her, hearts were already flying in the air around him.

She simply sat there smiling at him.

The archaeologist hadn't asked for anything of it, but now that the cook offered it this way she accepted the caring catering.

.

"It's very good, Cook-san", she told him after a few bites of the sweet, making him swirl around happily.

After finishing it, she returned her attention to her book completely.

Sanji cleaned the dishes, glancing at her with a serious expression on his face. After some time he asked her:

.

"What did you say to Nami?"

"Nothing of general importance."

"But it seemed to confuse her pretty much."

"She was confused before my intervention already."

"That's true, but she reacted directly to your words. Do you know the reason of her behaviour?", he seemed concerned.

"I'm not sure yet. But I have an idea."

"If you can, please help her. It's definitely not good for anyone when she is easily irritated. I mean, more than usually."

"I will", on her face appeared a sly smile.

The blonde wondered about that, but didn't mention it.

.

Both stayed silent, Robin was reading and Sanji slowly started preparing dinner.

At some time she stood up, shutting her book with a soft noise, about to leave the kitchen.

Suddenly the door opened as she was only a meter away.

The archaeologist only saw something orange ran smack into her. She kept her balance and out of a knee-jerk reaction put her arm around the person in front of her to prevent her from rebounding.

.

"Ouch", the navigator whimpered, though it was actually something soft that at least her face had bumped into.

Realising what it was, she raised her head immediately and looked straight into a pair of blue eyes, "Ro-Robin?"

Left arm still around her, pulling her close to her body, the black-haired beauty smiled warmly at her catch, "Yes, Miss Navigator?"

Stammering something, the shorter woman got lost in the situation.

.

"Navigator-san, you feel good", her smile widened, still totally innocent.

Dang, that was yet another goal. Nami was about to faint.

Then something inside her mind snapped. Putting her hands on Robin's shoulders, she gently pushed against them to get at least a small distance between their bodies.

With an embarrassed gaze, her eyes looked past the archaeologist and wandered around in the kitchen, to find Sanji leaning against the counter top.

.

His arms were folded, his mouth open in astonishment, the cigarette somehow dangling in one corner. He just watched, unable to say anything.  
>Nami cleared her throat, pushing Robin farther, whose hand slid around her waist, still resting there for a moment. The orange-haired woman was relieved she had a shirt on now.<p>

"Stop gawking like that! Here's nothing to see, we aren't naked or something!", she snapped at the poor cook.

.

Since she didn't hear a sound, Robin turned her head to get a look of the baffled blonde, too.

She giggled softly. "Cook-san, I think you should continue, otherwise Luffy will be very angry at you. Besides Navigator-san."

He didn't even try to defend himself but slowly turned around, picked up the knife and snipped the vegetables.

.

"So, why were you bursting in here carelessly, not considering there could be someone standing behind the door? Or did you plan throwing yourself into the next best arms?"

Nami could have sworn that smile just turned into a seductive one.

"No, I-I... I was looking for you. Sorry, I didn't mean to do this."

"It is rude, Miss Navigator. Imagine I couldn't have hold you. We would both lie on the floor now."

.

She knew that what the black-haired woman said was matter of fact. But why did it do such weird things to Nami's stomach? It had to be the _way_ she said it.

No, she was just too caught up in her own feelings.

Shaking her head a little, she wanted to get rid of the slight fog in it.

.

"And why have you been looking for me so eagerly?"

Yeah, right. Why did she get herself into this strange situation?

Wait a second... Ah, that was it.

"It's... Well, I wanted to ask you what exactly you meant earlier", she breathed out, determined to conclude this.

"Earlier? I'm afraid we already had a few conversations today, Miss Navigator. Do you mean the weather, clothes, the stars, the island we are going to reach next, the boys, -"

"NO! I think you know exactly what I mean!"

"Apparently it's not that clear."

.

The orange-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed huffily. She knew there was no chance if Robin wanted to play that game.

So she mumbled between gritted teeth: "Ruling..."

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that a bit louder? I didn't understand it."

Nami got really angry, beginning to shout: "RULING YOU, DAMNIT!" Her eyes looked into the other's furiously.

Not giving way, the archaeologist stared right back, holding this situation for a few moments.

She then broke it by moving up her left hand, caressing Nami's cheek.

.

"We should talk about that after dinner."

"Why not now?"

"We'll have more time then. And you should be full", sliding her hand down, occasionally brushing the younger one's lips, Robin moved past her, finally leaving the room.

Nami followed her with her eyes, confused. Why would she think this topic needed so much time to be cleared?

Okay, now she wondered even more about the intention of the black-haired woman.

.

Minding the fact that there seemed to be so much more to it, the navigator felt a bit unsure.

Plus, she could still feel all the touches of the archaeologist's body on hers, making the strong feeling in her belly come back even more intensive.

It was like she was standing in a fluffy cloud, head still not working properly.

But why had she actually touched her like that...? She had definitely seemed to like it, since she even had expressed it.

.

A warm feeling spread through the face of the orange-haired girl, announcing a blush that made her move at last.

Lost in thoughts, her gaze registered the cook somewhere distantly, hearing the frizzling of the vegetables in the fry pan.

Nami turned around, not paying any attention to him, and went outside, too.

After the door slammed shut, there was another thump audible.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Robin was back on the chair on deck. She couldn't concentrate on her book.

In fact, she had a really hard try calming herself. What had happened with her?

She hadn't been able to resist the possibility.

After all, Nami hadn't resisted her either.

Both times this day.

.

It looked like it was worth it that Robin had taken the first step when she hadn't been able to hold it back anymore while she had been seeing Nami so dominant once again before the scene in the kitchen.

And then the girl had turned all submissive to her...

It was so easy to tease her. And it was such a fun.

Ah, she wanted her so bad after this.

.

If it wasn't for her pulling herself together, she would've kissed her straight away.

But then the navigator would have had enough for sure.

Sighing, Robin decided to wait until after dinner with further thoughts.

At least there was some more evidence that the cute redhead didn't seem to be averse to her.

A feeling of happiness spread inside her and made her smile.

She would see if it was worth it in some time. Determinedly she raised her book.

.

"NAAAMIII!", Luffy yelled only short after that from the kitchen.

Robin saw him running on deck, totally angry, looking around.

"Robin, have you seen Nami?"

"I think she went to the orange trees", it was the direction she saw her going to after she had come out of the kitchen as well.

Luffy hurried up the stairs, disappearing behind the green bushes.

.

Scratching his head lazily, Zoro reached Robin and yawned.

"What's up with him? There's no day I can sleep here without anyone shouting."

"Well, actually you are supposed to sleep at night and not at day, Mister Swordsman", she gave him a nonchalant smile, "I don't know what he's up to, but I guess we will get to know it."

"How that?" - "NAMI!" - "Because they're both probably going to shout", she pointed out to him.

.

"What have you done to Sanji?! I accept your yelling around, but beating up Sanji when he's preparing our meal isn't okay!"

"What do you want?! I haven't done anything to Sanji!"

"Yes you have! Or why else should he lie on the floor in the kitchen with a bloody nose while the food is already being cooked?! You took your anger out on him and hit him on the nose! Now we won't get anything to eat!"

"It isn't my fault! I didn't hit him! I was in the kitchen a few minutes ago, but I didn't even touch him! He was alright when I was there! Well, wait... Okay, somehow he was weird, he didn't say a word. Let's go to him!"

.

Luffy wasn't completely convinced, but he turned around and dashed back, closely followed by Nami.

When they entered the kitchen, the cook was already back on his feet and saving this day's dinner.

"Ah, Sanji, you're great!", Luffy smiled across his whole face, referring to his personal heroic action done by the blonde.

The cook turned his head to smile, but looked confused when he saw Nami.

"Oh, Na...mi-swa...n", he instantly focussed back on the meal.

"Let's go outside", Chopper said, who had taken care of Sanji's nose.

Usopp, who simply had followed Luffy and Chopper, nodded.

.

"So, what has happened with him?", the orange-haired girl asked in front of the door.

"Well, Luffy wanted to tell Sanji that he is hungry, and then he saw him swooning on the floor with blood running out of his nose", Usopp explained.

"Yes, and when we came here after Luffy brought us to him, he was repeating your and Robin's name all the time", Chopper added.

"So Luffy thought you beat him up", Usopp said frightened, fearing that Nami might do the same to them every moment.

"Don't mind, Sanji is fine again, and Nami said it wasn't her fault. Maybe he thought of how great his meal smelled and passed out. But it's gonna be all mine!", the captain smiled and left them laughing.

.

The three watched him each with one lifted eyebrow, wondering once again how his decisions depended on food.

"Actually it couldn't have been a punch from Nami", Chopper said, looking down to the ground.

"What?! But you saw him!", Usopp snapped.

"The skin and bones are as usual", the doctor replied, shifting his eyes to look directly into Nami's.

"Hey, why do you look at me like that?! As Luffy said, I told him I didn't do anything! You just said it yourself!"

"You wanted to talk to Robin. And he said her name, too. What did you two do? He was no charming at all like he usually reacts to your appearance", Chopper's facial expression showed some anger.

.

"Robin and I didn't do anything, okay?! We just-", her mouth stayed open when she recalled to her mind what they _had done_.

And she realized it must have been enough for the cook.

"You just...?", Usopp wondered.

"We... talked... but I... we...", the navigator stammered.

"We didn't do anything inappropriate. Cook-san was simply happy to see us both visiting him in the kitchen while he's cooking", the tall woman came to a halt next to Nami, putting an arm around her shoulder protectively, "right, Miss Navigator?", she smiled politely.

.

"Ah, Robin!", Chopper's face brightened up.

She and Zoro had joined them, making Zoro raise one eyebrow at the archaeologist from what he had heard.

"They knocked him out without touching him? And stopped him being love-crazed? That has to be something nasty! Witches!", he shook his head in disgust, leaving them again to start training.

Nami didn't speak, she looked a little uncomfortable since Robin was there.

.

"So we got this cleared? Then I'm going to read until we hopefully get something to eat", the black-haired woman took her place on her chair once again.

She saw Usopp, Chopper and Nami go to the nose of the ship, sit down and talking about something.

While reading, she heard them laugh, wondering when she would have to help out the girl again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Everything seemed normal during dinner.

Sanji had recovered and was back to flirting with the women, while fighting Luffy's hands that tried to grab everyone's portion as well. The blonde didn't seem to have told anyone what had made him faint.

Grumbling all the time, Zoro protected his plate himself.

Usopp was talking with Chopper who took a look at the cook from time to time, making sure he was good.

Robin silently ate her meal and Nami glanced at her, bothered that she didn't look up at all.

.

When she had finished, Robin was the first to stand up and leave the room.

No one minded it, except for the navigator. Did she want to follow her directly? The archaeologist had been so mysterious about her words.

Of course that piqued her curiosity even more.

But why was she also nervous?

It was going to be a simple conversation between them, nothing new. Wasn't it?

.

The orange-haired girl clenched her fist, definitely not liking this feeling.

She tried to distract herself by listening to the guys' talking, what didn't want to work.

It made her really angry again.

Fine, if it wasn't going to fade away, then she would have to kill its root.

So she rose from her seat with a grim expression, directly heading for the girls' room.

If Robin was kidding her, she would be going to pay for that.

.

Entering the room, Nami saw the archaeologist sitting on her bed, reading of course.

She didn't look up until the navigator stood close to her, arms folded in front of her chest.

"So, what game is it that you're playing with me today?", Nami asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, I don't think this was a game yet. But we could make it one, it would depend on you", the black-haired beauty chuckled.

That didn't really help with the girl's mood, it rather fuelled it.

.

"Miss Navigator, how do you feel?", the taller woman had closed her book, put it to the side and raised herself so she was standing right in front of Nami.

"This is exactly what I mean!", the younger one replied, arms taken apart and waving about.

"Haha, no, you don't understand. I'm serious. How do you _feel_? Not just on the surface right now", she narrowed her eyes pensively, like she wanted to find some hint in the face of the orange-haired girl.

.

"How I-?", she tried to get the hidden meaning of Robin's words, "I'm not quite sure what exactly you mean."

"That's the second time today", the woman smiled mischievously.

"So why don't you just tell me what you want finally?"

"What _I_ want? That's not the matter, Miss Navigator, at least not yet."

"Come to the point!"

"Are you impatient?"

.

Nami couldn't help but growl.

The archaeologist always gave her these runarounds, and she in return always fell for them.

"Yes, I am, but it should be no surprise regarding your behaviour today!", she managed to answer in a controlled manner.

"And what about your behaviour? Not only today but for a bit longer, though especially today", the black-haired woman looked her deep in the eye, kinda grinning.

Getting lost in those blue eyes, the navigator swallowed.

.

"Miss Navigator, I have been watching you. You are behaving in a different way for a certain time now. The boys might not see it, but I can see you round the clock and I noticed.

Your temper is even shorter than usual, what you showed openly today for example. It doesn't even take a special reason for you to shout around at the moment. You are like a crackling fire.

You come more often to me to talk, even if it's only small talk. But you won't even look at me sometimes, and it's then that you would shift around, especially moving your legs uncomfortably.

What is it that you are feeling? It looks like you got a certain _problem_."

.

Head lowered, Nami wasn't able to respond, unable to stand Robin's piercing gaze anymore.

"And it really was a surprise in the kitchen today. There you didn't move or push me away, although we were pretty close to each other. If it had been one of the guys, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have survived it", the archaeologist smiled, leaning down to the younger one, and almost touching her ear with her nose, "Actually I'm the only one who you don't shout at. Why is that? Isn't it a bit unfair to the boys?", she spoke in a sweet voice.

.

"Are you done with your analysis?", the orange-haired girl asked without any movement.

The black-haired woman laughed softly, "I'm waiting for your reaction."

"So? Are you impatient or what?"

"Why would you say that?"

The younger one smiled, "You want to force me to react instantly when you even express it."

"I would never do that."

Now Nami laughed, too.

.

"That is what I love about you... Your wit", the navigator turned her head slowly to see Robin's face. They were playfully close now.

"You are not bad either. So you... like me?", the taller woman still wore a smile, but her voice went neutral.

"What if it is more than just liking...?", voice just above a whisper, Nami looked away, worrying.

Robin's expression turned serious.

.

Taking a deep breath, the orange-haired girl continued, even more nervous due to the silence of the other woman.

"You are right. I like talking with you. It always gives me so much. I... I really like you. You are great! I mean... I'm not good at saying this. I'm fascinated by you. You are strong, smart, intelligent, beautiful, sexy, mysterious and often offish. There's no way I could command you like the boys. I want to know more about you. Everything. And then there is this urge... I'm feeling... Robin, I love you.

But I have such a strong feeling deep inside of me besides this for several days that I can't ignore, and it's making me feel kinda aggressive as today. There's nothing I can do against it. And it gets even worse when I see you. It confuses me even more so I don't know how to concentrate anymore at all. It annoys me, I-!"

.

"Shh...", Robin interrupted the girl by laying her hand on her cheek like she had done earlier, added by her thumb softly pressing on Nami's lips.

"You don't know when to pause, do you?", now it was her time to avoid the eye contact Nami had rebuilt while speaking.

The navigator looked down embarrassed, suddenly realising what exactly she told the older woman. But the gentle touch of her kept her hush, causing a tingling feeling in Nami's body.

.

"I thank you. It looks like I wasn't too wrong with my consideration. So 'this feeling' makes you angry in general, but forces you to be all tame when it comes to me?", the archaeologist couldn't help but smirk about this.

She could feel the orange-haired woman gritting her teeth beneath her hand.

"If that feeling disappeared, you would feel better? And that thought controls you right now? Then I'd say 'love' is the wrong term for it."

.

"No, it's not like that! I'm serious about my feelings for you! It's just that my body acts up and won't shut up at the time. It originates from the love I'm feeling. I just can't stand it anymore, it was too much today. As if you wanted to provoke it!

So, well, you observed me, fine, you got it, apparently you have supposed it. Now I told you, I got it over with. The questions left are why did you watch me like that, why did you think about that and why are you coming so close to me today?", Nami had pulled her head away from Robin's hand, looking fiercely at her.

The black-haired woman looked straight back into the girl's eyes, causing a tension in the brief silence between them.

.

"And that is what I love about you, Miss Navigator. Your temperament. You are clever, too. You are really cute, but then you are so dominant that even the strong guys of the crew obey you easily. Really, that impresses me. You are strong in your own way.

So you wonder why I did what I did. Well... Actually what I said to you on deck this afternoon when you were shouting at the inculpable boys was supposed to provide you an indication to right that. But apparently it didn't work. So I had to get you to it another way.

I wanted to help you with your current _problem_, but it seems that you didn't want to understand that", the archaeologist took a step towards the shorter woman, framing her face with both her hands. She smiled lovingly.

The orange-haired girl wasn't able to say a thing, she just stared back open-mouthed.

.

The black-haired woman went on:

"Maybe you will do that now that we cleared our _positions_. Maybe you do it when I tell you to. You want to, but you don't take the initiative. You are in great control of yourself regarding this, what I wouldn't have thought of you. I ask you to set that aside now that you are allowed to...

I'd rarely consider letting anyone _top_ me. But I trust you, Miss Navigator. If you want to, please do it. 'Cause I want you. So I repeat it: Rule me."

.

_Smack._

With an empty expression, Nami slapped Robin in the face.

In a controlled way, but still enough to startle the archaeologist.

The younger woman shoved her hard on her bed so she landed on her back, followed by the girl who was now kneeling over her and grabbing her by the collar of her blouse.

.

"Wha-?", she tried to ask automatically in her surprise, but was cut off by Nami who kissed her hard.

That felt... strange. At first. Taking a few moments to realize what was going on, Robin closed her eyes and replied the kiss.

The younger one relaxed a bit when she felt one of Robin's hands touching her arm and slowly starting to stroke the bare skin.

Was this really happening now? Somehow it was a weird situation.

_._

"Are you sure about this? I mean, the way it's happening...?", the orange-haired girl asked, wondering briefly.

"Yes, I am. After all, I told you to", the older woman answered smiling.

"Ouch!"

Nami bit her neck. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Then do it of your own accord, Miss Navigator. - AH!"

.

She bit her again, only more angrily now and with her jaw holding the pressure for a bit.

Robin whimpered. Nami was breathing deeply already, definitely liking the feeling.

"You said you'd trust me. Call me by my name at last."

The archaeologist turned her head to look into two sparkling brown eyes. Her furrowed brow indicated how serious she was about this.

.

"But Navigat-ah!"

Another bite.

"Say it."

She wouldn't make that for much longer. So apparently she had to change this habit of hers or there was no chance with the girl.

.

"You really are like fire, Na... Nami...", a slight smile appeared on the face of the black-haired woman.

The navigator grinned satisfied, giggling lightly. "Good. Was it that difficult?"

Seeing how her head was moving down again, Robin lifted her hand quickly to be able to stop the younger woman from eating her up.

"Very good...", Nami whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

Robin's fingers just grasped the orange hair when she felt the touch of her lips instead of her teeth.

.

Trying to make it up, Nami started to caress the red spots, placing small kisses over and over on them.

Her hands took the archaeologist's face in them and she kissed her lips again, only softer this time.

She could feel Robin pulling her closer with one hand in her hair and the other on her back. Sighing, Nami let her body sink onto the other one, who took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the slightly opened mouth.

.

The navigator let out a surprised noise, but didn't hesitate to respond. Enjoying this more and more, she kept feeling better.

A moan was audible from her throat, making the black-haired woman sigh herself while her hand wandered from Nami's back to her butt.

.

Pulling back her head, the orange-haired girl looked into Robin's eyes, breathing going quicker.

The archaeologist's hand gliding down from the hair of the younger one to her nape and scratching it softly made her lower her head again, trailing a line of kisses beginning at Robin's neck and aiming for her breasts.

In the meantime, her hands went down, too, stroking the soft skin of her cleavage, until touching the fabric, what made her open the buttons of the blouse of the black-haired beauty impetuously.

.

There was still something in her way, why Nami grabbed her again at her now unbuttoned blouse, lifting herself and pulling Robin with her, who didn't offer any resistance.

Immediately, the navigator stripped the piece of clothing down the shoulders of the older one.

"You really are boisterous", the latter smiled while getting her bra taken off, breathing heavier as well.

Nami took her own shirt off, grinning. "Do you think so?"

.

She pushed Robin back down, holding her wrists with one hand on the mattress above the strands of her black hair.

Her free hand went from Robin's hands down one of her bare arms, making the archaeologist shiver.

She started to moan when Nami reached her breasts, massaging one with her hand roughly, and licking and kissing the other.

The taller woman writhed in delight under her touches.

.

After a short time, the orange-haired girl looked up confused, feeling her bra dangling loosely around her shoulders.

She could tell there were fingers on her back.

The grin on Robin's lips confirmed her suspicion.

Nami's brows went down, giving her an angry look.

.

She put more force on the wrists of the older one and pressed them stronger against the mattress.

Her other hand moved to caress the side of the neck of the black-haired woman.

"Don't you even dare using your Devil Fruit power", the younger one hissed.

Her head was turning to Robin's neck in a dangerous way again.

.

She was about to give her one more bite, opening her mouth already and coming closer when a sensation made her hit the skin of the other woman, but gasping.

Two arms sprouted from her back, and after opening Nami's bra, the hands had grabbed for her breasts indignantly.

Now that they started kneading them, the girl leaned more into her older counterpart, panting and moaning against her neck, causing her to shiver again.

Nami licked her skin affectionately before sucking on it, leaving another mark.

.

After that she raised her upper body, releasing Robin's hands in doing so.

Her bra slipped down her arms, she put it to the side.

The strong-looking expression on her face made the archaeologist let her two additional arms disappear.

The navigator turned to pull off her shoes.

Then her hands went to the zipper of her skirt, unzipped it and took it off together with her panties. She was kneeling in front of Robin, completely undressed now, and looked her straight in the eye.

There was a smirk forming on the lips of the black-haired beauty.

.

Nami grabbed the waistband of Robin's pants, undoing the button and zipper, and pulled them down in addition to the left underwear with the help of the other by lifting her pelvis.

On the way down, she took off her boots, too.

The orange-haired woman threw the clothes away.

Her eyes were gazing over the exposed body, she couldn't stop it.

Cheeks flushing red and breathing heavily, she crawled closer to the black-haired woman, right between her legs, still on her knees.

She moved one hand to the belly of the taller woman, stroking it, and she responded by laying a hand on Nami's hip, drawing on her.

So she put one leg behind Robin's and sat down, both tilting their heads moaning.

.

A few minutes later, Nami lied in Robin's arms, who let her fingers run through the orange hair.

The navigator seemed asleep. But then she spoke: "Robin...? Thank you... I love you."

The addressed turned her head to look at the other one. A smile appeared on her face.

"Do you feel better?"

.

Eyes still closed, Nami had to smile, too. "Of course I do. Incredibly much better."

She snuggled closer against the archaeologist.

"Though... I don't know for how long that is going to last", she opened her eyes and started nibbling cheekily on the neck of the black-haired beauty.

"Hey, wasn't that enough already? How am I going to explain that to the boys?"

"Don't worry, you will come up with something. I know you. Maybe they won't even notice."

Robin raised one brow at that. That was definitely too optimistic.

.

Her hand went one last time through the hair before gliding to the chin of the shorter woman, pulling it up to kiss her.

The navigator participated instantly, doing it passionately.

They let some minutes pass before breaking off, feeling dizzy.

Nami lost herself in Robin's eyes when they met with hers.

She couldn't help but be completely happy when she heard her whisper: "I love you, Nami..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning, breakfast was pretty lively as always.

Everyone was being in a good mood, especially the navigator was grinning all the time.

Something poked her side though, coming from the wood of the bench where she was sitting.

She tried to chop it with her hand, but it was useless.

"Oh, just by the way, does anyone of you know where I could get something made of Seastone?", she asked with a wide, controlled smile.

.

That made them shut up and stare at her in disbelief, not sure if they had heard right.

"What would you want with that?", Zoro folded his arms in front of his chest, eyeing her up.

"I'm afraid it's my fault."

Everyone turned to the black-haired woman, who sat there all unimpressed, sipping her coffee and already reading a book.

.

Just when the boys wanted to ask for the reason, Usopp squeaked slightly.

"Robin, what's that on your neck?!", he pointed towards the still red marks.

Of course someone would notice.

The archaeologist had tried to cover it at least a bit under the up-folded collar of a fresh blouse, but obviously it didn't help that much.

A sigh escaped her.

.

"Well...", she put down the cup of coffee, lifting her eyes to look directly into Nami's, smirking, "Navigator-san was hungry yesterday. _Very_ hungry."

.

While trying to process what she had just said, the guys' jaws slowly dropped open, gazes switching between Robin and Nami.

Before they burst into wild babble, the orange-haired girl jumped up, hands clenched to fists.

She was upset because of two things. Perhaps rather three.

The fact that the older woman had said it at all and the way she did it also made her blush due to her embarrassment nonetheless.

No, she really couldn't control this woman.

.

"ROBIN!"


End file.
